Could you be the one?
by Mellinnium
Summary: Cruz and Mio are part of the Japanese army, which means almost every day they HAVE to train for war to get prepared for war. Review and tell me what you think of this
1. Chapter 1

It began on a Monday, "bye mom I'll see you later". This is Cruz a boy a lot of potential, he's on his way to his new home. A SMALL HOUSE IN A MILITARY BASE. He got in his white Toyota car, and left his parents house for the rest of the winter. He started the car and drove away waving goodbye to his mom and dad, and also his sister. "See you later Cruz, (sighs) when am I going to finally be able to move out it's not fair I am 29 and Cruz is just 22" she complained. "Now listen young lady you have to find a boyfriend first and this time try not to force him to have sex with you?" her mom told her.

While that was happening

The truck bursted into flames creating a big loud song that damaged Mio's ears. And if you're asking, YES Mio IS in war. She was part of the Japanese ground force, and was battling the German army. "Soap I need you to take out that R.P.G and I need you to do it Yesterday,soldier" she yelled out for one of her comrades to hear her. "Got it Mio" Soap looked like any other soldier dressed in American outfit. He threw a grenade, it landed inside the R.P.G. and blew up the German General, the Germans fled and the Japanese won. "Good job Bravo, that was a good simulation" she and her crew left the lab with the army's scientists in it "Great job with the technology" she said to one of the scientists. "Well thank you Mio" said professor Congo.

While Mio was doing that this is what Cruz did

Cruz got to the camp and saw Mio. "Hey Mio how you doing?" Cruz asked. "Hey Cruz I'm doing fine so how's the training?"She asked. "It's great" Cruz walked over to Mio and gave her a hug. After that he took her out to dinner, "Hey don't get mushy with me, we are friends" said Mio. "Now why would I do that?" Cruz ordered a apple crumpet with some broccoli, Mio ordered a peach pie with strawberry syrup. They luaghed and talked. After eating they said goodnight to each other, getting ready for tomorrow's simulation of war. This time it's not gonna be fake, they're gonna have to fight the...NAZI'S.

Please review and tell me what you think I should do for the next story

P.S. the reason why I'm soo good at these story's is because I'm very good at doing writing in 6th grade


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Cruz woke up and looked out his window, there were tons of people training, driving, or running to get some food to eat. He left his house to go and meet up with Mio and talk for awhile. He was walking when he saw a group of soldiers running and singing...like every morning. "I don't know what I've been told" yelled the leader. "I don't know what I've been told" repeated the soldiers. "But my parents are old", "But my parents are very old". "My teachers, my parents everything", "My parents, my teachers everything". "They don't know what we call 'Bing' ", "They don't know what we call 'Bing' ". "Now this is where you get bombed", "Now this is where you...wait...WHAT!?". soon the spot the soldiers were standing at got bombed. Cruz then remembered his 1st year here...he was thankful it was over

He met Mio doing ANOTHER simulation, just like yesterday. After the simulation Mio waved to Cruz and hugged him after that. "Awww Mio and Cruz sittin' in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g." someone had said then Mio's whole team started laughing. "Who said that?" Mio asked. No one answered. "That's what I thought, so Cruz how's it hangin' ?". "I'm going good, so the commander said that I'm gonna be part of you're group" said Cruz. "Well that's great, let's celebrate by goin' out to eat!" everybody shouted "YEAH!"

Mio and Cruz and even the whole gang got drunk that night. The next morning Cruz found Mio on top of him. He squealed, "WHAT DO I DO!?"


	3. Chapter 3

So just as we were at...

Cruz found mio ON TOP OF HIM! 'Oh what do i do?' he asked himself. Mio awoke still drunk, her cheeks were lightly blushing and Cruz found it sexy, he started to grow an erection. She started to move from him and quickly take off the buttons on her shirt. Cruz gasped and was so shocked, "I am your's Cruz" she had whispered but Cruz could still hear it. He didn't want to yell, he wanted to enjoy it.

While that was going on

"Oh I can't wait to see our son right, honey?" Cruz's mom had asked while her husband was driving. "Yeah", they drove to the base and the soldiers identified them, due to the fact that in Cruz's 1st year at the base his family came to visit and totally embarrassed him, ESPECIALLY his mom. As they were walking to his cabin Mrs. Schild noticed something, "Hmm? well that's odd Mio's getting undressed while being drunk at the same time. Oh that silly girl" she walked away with the rest of the family.

Back to Cruz

Cruz's erection was now big, "Cruz you're penis is mine" she got on all fours and was about to hold it...then she snapped back to reality. She looked at Cuz's penis in curiosity and wondered 'What's this?' she grabbed it (it was still in his pants...luckily), Cruz groaned she looked up and their eyes met. They kept looking at each other for a whole minute (actually, 56 seconds). She screamed, all the crew members woke up and got their senses back

What Cruz's family heard

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH". "What the hell was that?" they said in unison

Back to el Cruz

after about 2 hours Cruz and Mio went up to the lunch line in the cafeteria. "Cruz about the other day..." she was cut off by Cruz. "It's ok I know you didn't do it on purpose" he said while smiling to her. She smiled back. BOOOOOM, "Everybody run! the Nazi's are coming" Cpt. Price had said while holding a Mp5, equipped with acog sight and ran while gunning. Cruz thought ' That's impossible, how did they find us' Cruz had thought while getting up from the blast from a German tank. He looked everywhere for his team mates especially Mio. He found most of them dead, due to the fact that most were near the wall that got blasted. There were only 4 of them. They were Soap, Cruz, Mio and Yuri. "C'mon Bravo 7 let's do this" The whole team was ready...till Cruz remembered hearing his mom earlier today. 'Oh no...my family's in trouble'

If you ho 'el' means the in spanish, sorry I ran out of idea's in catchy way's to bring the story back to Cruz. Also plz review and tell me if this chapter was good on a scale from 1-1000.

Also if yuo hadn't noticed I've been using some names from MW3 (modern warfare 3) for example: Soap, Price, and Yuri

Sorry if I was late for this chapter, things in 6th grade are REALLY tough. Ok now I'll try to do the next chapter 2morrow, bye


	4. Chapter 4

"Soap take that R.P.G. out" Cruz yelled. "Got it pronto Cruz" said Soap. A helicopter got shot out of the sky, The gang rolled out of the way. (*crash*) the helicopter crashed with a loud boom, "Man why does there have to be war now? Come on guy's we got to get out of here. Soap, Price you stay and take those tanks off our tails." Cruz had to yell due to the fact of guns booming tanks rolling and people dying.

Cruz and Mio started to run and leave the two alone. They held hands to make sure they wouldn't get lost or get taken apart, they stopped when they noticed the sound of tanks rolling and making loud noises. "Keep quiet, the tanks are still coming" Cruz pulled Mio close to his chest. Mio thought he was flirting with her because she wasn't listening when he told her about the tanks. She sarted to feel his chest and felt all the muscles there. "Mio we have no time for cuddling, we have to find my parents and my sister." he said

They ran all over the base and couldn't find them. "Wait Mio, we haven't checked the cafeteria." Once again they headed for the cafeteria. "Cruz! Where are you?" his sister was calling him! They headed towards her voice with his and Mio's hands still together. When they reaced her they found her held to a chair and tied in rope. He looked around only to find 'Soviet Union in the corner staring at him and his parents dead. 'Mom...Dad...". He started to cry, then Mio noticed something. He started to get surrounded by electricity

"What have you done to my family" he asked the Russians in a mad angry way, while clenching his teeth. His Pupils left his eyes and his muscles grew a little larger and yellow. His head got thinner and blue, his mouth had super sharp teeth in it so sharp it could break through the empire state building. After 10 seconds Mio saw that Cruz was replaced with a ...ELECTRIC DRAGON!


	5. Chapter 5

Just as we were at...

Cruz was turning into a electric dragon. He snarled with anger at the sight of his dead parents. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PARENTS!" he yelled. His eyes were filled with fury and rage. Mio was still in shock she had no idea of what was going on. The only thing she could think about was 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'. "Mio" Cruz began, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but the scientists did an experiment on me... they wanted me to be a super soldier... but it failed in the end" Cruz's eyes then caught his sister, Aruka's, eyes. "But Mio...I swear on my life I will protect you!" he yelled

What happened to Cruz's family

"ooh man" Aruka groaned as she was dressed in usual teenage clothes. A pink short sleeved shirt that said 'Let's rock and roll', booty jeans that were the color of white, a glove on one side of her hand ( meaning she could beat anyone up) and a cute little scarf that made her look irresistable. "Aruka, stop complaining just for food. Here have a plate of curry which we suspiciously put in a plastic bowl" her mom said. Aruka took the curry but as soon as she took one bite...BOOM! She passed out and woke up scratched and bruised. She looked to her left and saw her parents...DEAD. one bullet hole in both of their heads. She started to scream their names but her voice was muffled because of rope tied around her mouth. Then she heard Cruz and got a sense of hope (until he turned into a dragon then she thought 'WHAT THE FUCK?'

Back to Cruz

Cruz was slamming one of the soldiers to the ground, almost breaking his back. After that he noticed he could open his tail (meaning like cell from 'dragon ball z' he can absorb stuff and like the montser's from 'reck it ralph' he can become what he eats). After killing and breaking all their spines Cruz returned back to normal. He apologized to Mio and went home (because he had no clothes on!) . The next day they had 2 new soldiers coming, their names were...Kuchinash and Setsuna!

Sorry for the delay of the chapter I had the PSSA's to worry about. also I can't do a fanfic on friday cause I got a trip to the earth fest ( yay! I GET TO SEE HOW ICE CREAMS MADE AGAIN! YAY!)


	6. Chapter 6

It was another ordinary day, Cruz was doing his training in the gym and Mio was in her cabin. 'Should I tell Cruz how much I love him?' she thought. She got off her bed (which was covered with unicorns smiling because it reminded her of her past childhood). "Maybe I should ask him out on a date" she said. "Yeah, maybe that will work" she left her cabin and headed to where Cruz was, as usual the gym.

As soon as Mio got there she saw him talking with two girls, one had short blue spiky hair with a cute pink beret in her hair and had this amazing French. "Echante" she asked (*nice to meet you*). The other had long blond hair and also had a beret in her hair except hers was white but a little brown, she was the only one who could speak English. "Je suis tres bien" (*I'm fine*) Cruz answered the blue haired girl. "Sorry for bothering you but I'm Kuchinashi (pointing to herself) and this is Setsuna (pointing to the blue haired girl), we are nurses and we need a guide to the infirmary" said Kuchinashi. Cruz nodded and started to lead them by helping them find the exit to the gym. ' I better follow Cruz to make sure he doesn't get hurt' thought Mio.

Mio followed them all the way to the infirmary. "Bye Cruz I'll see you later!" Yelled Kuchinashi as she left into the building. "A Bientot!" yelled Setsuna (*Bye for now*). As Cruz waved goodbye he felt something on his lips. "Je t'aime" (*I love you*). Setsuna left after kissing Cruz and left him there in shock. 'She love's me?' he thought. He started to smile and yelled back, "Je t'iame trop!" Setsuna laughed and blew him a kiss goodbye. Mio had witnessed the whole thing and got out from her hiding and walked slowly away as her eyes were shadowed by all the anger, happiness, sadness, and hate all twisted up inside her. Cruz saw her and waited for her to cool down the next day.

The next day

Cruz got out of his bed and saw his mother, he was shocked and scared. "Son you must make the right decision of love, you must choose who you really love" she whispered. "Mom, is that really you?" he asked. "Yes it's me Cruz and I'm here to tell you that you have to pick one of those two girls to marry" she said. "But mom, I don't think I'm ready for that" he whined. "Trust me you'll be ready" she slowly faded. "No, mom, don't go!" he yelled but all she said was 'Goodbye for now son'. Cruz left and headed for Setsuna's cabin

Srry for the long wait for this chapter but I'm thinking of doing a story for 'Heavens lost property' and I'm doing a nymph and Tomoki love fanfic


	7. Chapter 7

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cruz cried in agony to see his best friend...dead. Her body not moving a single inch, as he cried o his hearts content he felt himself being dragged away. "C'mon Cruz we gotta get outta here!" yelled Kuchinashi. "No I gotta go back for her!", "It's too late Cruz, SHE'S DEAD!" and with that Cruz was dragged away by his friends leaving the body of his dear friend. "I guess I broke my promise Mio"

2 hours and 55 minutes before this

Cruz stepped inside the infirmary and met the smiling face of Setsuna. "Hel-lo Cr-uz" she said trying her best to speak English. "Oh hey Cruz, surprised huh? We spent almost the whole night practices English" said Kuchinashi in her nurse outfit. "Oh hey Kuchinashi I was wondering where Mio was", "Oh she's probably in her cabin" with that Cruz left with a wave goodbye, disappointing Setsuna.

When Cruz got to her cabin he opened her door. "Mio?" he asked, but no one answered. He gave a low sigh and heard a male voice from the door. "She's on a mission and you're gonna meet her where she's headed, in the desert" said his commander. "You and her are being promoted to secret agents, and your first case is to investigate a secret base in the Sahara. Get to the base when your ready" he announced to Cruz.

40 minutes until the attack

They flew in on a plane, scarf's wrapped neatly around their necks to prevent sand, and some sunglasses. 'Man this plane is so old' Cruz thought. "Hey commander, what's the mission on basically?" asked Mio. "There is a gang of thieves that capture and rob the folks of Africa and Egypt. Then they leave them to dry up in the desert heat." explained the commander. As they landed Cruz looked around only to find sand. "Ok we're good" said Cruz. They tried to look out for a group of thugs, and they meant the strongest ones. One had white hair as white as snow, with tattoos all around his neck,and a gem in the middle of his forehead, name: Adam Blade. And the other purple long hair, with the ability to shape shift, she's very dangerous and very tough to deal with, name: Eve Neushwanstein.

15 minutes from the attack

Something black, no two things like a shadow appeared behind them. "Hi, we're just travelers tryin' to get trough the desert" said Mio. 'You better not screw this up Mio' thought Cruz. "No your not, your from the army. Well guess what?" said the womanish figure. "What?" Cruz asked. "You aint goin' back" said the male-ish figure. They grabbed their arms and carried them to their hide out, where many bottles probably thousands of gallons were. 'Luckily we have our wires with us, now baseplate can hear every word' suddenly he felt the wire being pulled off him. 'DAM!' the man looked at it "And you said you were travelers, hey boys apparently these goons think they can just stop us and get away with it. HOW BOUT WE TEACH THEM A LESSON!" yelled the man "YEA!" yelled all the men in reply. the man gave them a sinister smirk and whispered out a warning. "you're dead meat"

2 minutes from the attack

"Mio! Cruz! Dam they ransacked our equipment" said the commander. "What do we do now general?" he asked. "Send in everyone, doesn't matter who it is, just send them in" said the general.

1 minute from the attack

"Brain push!" yelled Cruz and knocked a few men back. When Cruz became a secret agent they granted him and Mio powers they HAD to use, Cruz chose telekinesis and Mio chose power. "Mio smash"she yelled pounding the ground also sending some soldiers fighting Cruz heard a ticking sound. 'Dam!' he thought. (*booooom*)

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cruz cried in agony to see his best friend...dead. Her body not moving a single inch, as he cried o his hearts content he felt himself being dragged away. "C'mon Cruz we gotta get outta here!" yelled Kuchinashi. "No I gotta go back for her!", "It's too late Cruz, SHE'S DEAD!" and with that Cruz was dragged away by his friends leaving the body of his dear friend. "I guess I broke my promise Mio" the place had blown up into pieces.

while on the plane Cruz took out his phone. "Hello?" said the man. "You killed your own men", "Who cares? I know certainly not me or Eve" said the man, Cruz could hear him snicker in the background. "The war between you and the army might not be over but my war with you and Eve isn't. I'm coming for you...Adam Blade!", "Good luck with that kid. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!"


End file.
